Heart made of Glass
by DWMALover
Summary: Maka and Soul have been parnter for along time, when Maka starts to get feelings for him, will she accept them or will it be a forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**My second story (Yay) It's kinda of weird because it's the Summer and the story takes place in the Winter? Hmm...whatever**

**Everyone knows that I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. P.S. [Maka's POV]**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

_**Heart made of Glass**_

"Ahcoo!" shouted my crimson eyed partner as we walked home from school on a cold Winter day, he wiped his runny nose with glove covered hand. I giggled at his action, and said playfully "I can tell you don't like the cold, am I right?" Soul put his hands in his pockets trying to act cool and snorted "Cool guys like me like the col..d..ah,ah...Ahcoo!" I giggled again making Soul blush in embarrassment, He wiped his nose once again and turned his face into my direction and shouted with a pouting face "Shut up!" I cover my mouth with my light blue mitten to hold in my giggles, I shut my eyes and said with a smile "I'm sorry your sneezes are just too cute." Soul's blush covered his whole face, he turned to face away from me and mumbled "Cool guys aren't cute." I put hand behide my back and said happily "Well, then you're a cute cool guy." Soul raised an eyebrow and said puzzled "What?" I blushed all sorts of pinks and red then waved my hand in front me, I shout hyperseed at my confused white-haired weapon "That's not what I mean, you're not c-cute, it's just that your sneezes are, and nothing else I don't like you if that's what your thinking, Why Would I Like My Partner!" Soul cover my mouth with his hands and sighed being annoyed "God be quiet, your like fricken Black*Star on drugs." I lifted his hand off of my mouth and made fishy lips at him "I was making sure that you know I don't like you." Soul grinned and asked slyly "Why are you making a big deal about it then?" My heart skipped a beat, I asked myself "Dang it, what is my answer to that, it's not that I don't like him, it's just..." The only thing I could think of was..."Maka Chop!" I shouted as I brought down my book from hell onto Soul's head, Soul felled to ground rubbing his injured head "What the Hell Maka, what was that for!?" I wiped off my book,and looked out of the corner of eye seeing Soul on his knee's still rubbing his head "You were acting weird so I (Maka Chopped) you ." Soul got back on his feet and said wiping off the snow on his bottom "I was just asking, Geez."

We continued to walk home in till I spotted a small candy store on the other side of the street. My eye sparkled and I tugged on Soul jacket sleeve as I asked childish "Hey, can we get some candy?" Soul sighed and looked away thinking, I made a puppy face and asked "Please Soul." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets "Fine." I jumped into the air with joy and shouted "Yay!" I smiled at Soul and said nicely "You're the best partner ever." Soul turned his face and blushed sightly, he shut his eye's and started to walk across the empty street.I looked in the candy display, seeing all the delicious candy made me drool I found what I want and told the clerk. As the clerk was getting my candy, I asked Soul while pointing at the candy display "Do you want some candy too?" Soul shrugged and bent down to look at the candy, he pointed at a big red round lollipop. The candy clerk handed us our candy and said with a smile "Here your candy, and that's going to be .75 cents for the bag of Toffee, and a dollar for the lollipop." Soul reached into his back pocket and got the amount of money needed out of his wallet, after we were done paying the clerk we left the store. I popped a hard piece of Toffee into my mouth and sucked on it, Soul pulled the wrapper off of his treat and shoved it in his mouth. I smiled with pleasure and told my weapon "Thanks" Soul grabbed to stick of the lollipop and pulled it out his mouth and said "No problem, that's what Cool guys do." As we walked to our apartment complex, I couldn't stop thinking about early when I was calling Soul "Cute" he does have good looks and he was cute but the only problem is...he's my partner.

* * *

**All Done!**

**Hope You liked it, Oh this in important so look here please -[Please tell me if I should make another chapter, Also you can give me some Ideas that I can put in the chapter if you like]- Sorry if you think this chapter.**

**Maka: Soul sneezes like a kitty cat hehe**

**Soul: Maka, Shut Up!**


	2. Chapter 2

When we got home, we both stripped off our winter gear and hung them up on the coat hanger. Soul plopped on the couch and used the remote to searched through the channels,while I was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. I grabbed two packets of cocoa mix and set them on the counter to get two coffee mugs.I dumped one each of the cocoa mix into the mugs then I filled up the coffee with water and waited till it was ready to pour into the muggs. When it was hot affort I grabbed the handle of the coffee pot and carried it over to were the muggs were sitting. I poured the water into the muggs and then stirred up the mixster with a spoon to make sure there wasn't any chocolate on the bottom of the muggs. I carefuly walked over with muggs full of hot scolding Cocoa, to were Soul was sitting, when I got there I handed him his cup and sat down next to him. I told my weapon trying not to burn myself as I took a sip "Careful it's really hot." Soul put lips up to curve of the cup and slowly raised it up to get what he wanted. As the hot liqiud touched his lips his eyebrows frowned from the hotness, He lowered the cup from his mouth then said while precking his lips and sighing "That's hot." I giggled and set my cup on the coffee table to let it cool off, I then untied my pigtails and curled up in a ball. I bit my lip trying to hold back what I was about to say, but then it slipped out "Do you like anyone?" Soul turned me and scratched his cheek "What do you mean?" I blushed and stated again "Do you like anyone?" Soul sighed and asked being stubborn "Why would you want to know." I slowly sat up and grabbed my cup of hot chocolate then took a drink, I slammed down the cup making some cocoa slosh out and over it "I just want to know." Soul place his hands behide his head and closed his eyes then opened them slowly "I do like someone, but there's no reason for you to know." I lunged forward at him straddling him, then grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged at it "I need to know, because if you leave me I would want to know who you'd be with!" My eyes widened as I stared into my parnters crimson sleepy eyes, I lowered my head and rested my forehead on his chest. I losened my grip on his shirt, I felt his chest slowly up and down, tears swelled up in my eyes "What am I doing, I'm so stupid." I said to myself. Then I felt something slide up my back, it was Soul...Soul hugging me? He pulled me closer to his chest, and shut his eyes "Soul..." Soul grinned and said trying to comfort me "Don't worry about me, and the girl I like probably doesn't like me anyway so don't worry." After two minutes of quiet arkward silince, I jumped off of Soul and smiled weirdly making it more arkward. I put a finger up then pointed it towards to bathroom "I think I'll go take bath." Soul blinked three thing then spoke slowly "Um...ok.." I walked backwards towards the bathroom giggleing, then stopped when I bumped into the hall way wall. I slid into the bathroom and closed the door behide me, actaully slamming it, I sigh and pressed my back upagainst the wooden door. I quietly asked myself "Geez what did I get myself into?" I then filled up the bath tub with luke warm water and add bubbles, I stripped off my closet and jumped into bath. I smiled with pleasure and grabbed my yellow rubber ducky on inside tub corners, I squezee it and giggled when it quacked.

[Soul's Pov]  
As I sat on the couch watching t.v. I could hear Maka make noises, that made feel weird and blush. God what wrong with me Cool guys don't think that way about there partner and especially the ones that have tiny tits, but when ever I'm by Maka I couldn't help to blush. I leaned my head back on the couch, drifting away listening to Maka, all I can think about was Maka right now. I shoke my head trying to contorl myself, I stood up and decide that some rest would bring back my Cool self. I walked over to batroom door and lightly knocked on it waiting for an anwser. Maka said bluntly "Yes." I told my meister while heading to my room "I just needed to tell I'm going to bed." I heard the bath water slosh around and in minute a wet soaked Maka in a towel was at the door. I slightly blushed at the sight of her like that "Come Soul get yourself together!" I told myself, Maka put one hand on her hip and stated "Were walking with Tusbaki and Black*Star tomorrow, so don't stay up doing boy things tonight." I chuckled and said grinning sawing my teeth,teaseing"Ok, night mom." Maka glared at my and walked back into bathroom, I smiled to myself and heading to my room. I changed into boxers and a plain white shirt, then hopped into my comfy bed. I stared up at the ceiling with my hand behide my head thinking about that one sentence I said to Maka ..."The girl I like probably doesn't like me anyway..." I frowned and closed my eyes, as I said to myself "Yeah, she'll never like a guy like me." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Finally done (Leans back in chair)**

**Soul: What are you done with? (Walks in room)**

**Me: (Turns to Soul) I'm done with chapter 3.**

**Soul: (Raises eyebrow) Can I read it?**

**Me:(Blushes) No (Closes laptop)**

**Soul: (Reachs for laptop) Come just alittle bit.**

**Me: (Holds laptop in arms) I said No, Soul!**

**Soul: Come on (Tickles me)**

**Me: (Laughs) NOOOO! (Maka CHOPS with laptop)**

**Soul: mmmmm..**

**Me: (Smiles) Well please Enjoy this chapter and Review if you like!**

* * *

[Soul's Pov]

Bring~ Bring~Bring~

I slowly opened one of my sleepy eyes, and then turned it to see what time it was on my alarm clock "6:35" I said to myself, as I reached out hand the press the snooze button.

I then rolled off of bed and then hit the floor face frist, I groaned in pain and sat up rubbing my aching nose. I stood up, then picked up my blue blanket up from the floor then draped it over my head.

I headed down the hallway dragging my feet and yawned, I passed Maka's room then stopped. I took a step back so I was in front of her door, I gripped the door knob and quietly pushed it open.

I peeked in and saw my ash blonde meister spread out on her bed, snoring. I quietly chuckled and walked into her room on tip-toes, I stood next to her bed and chuckled at the face she was making. She was so cute, innocent, adorable, amazing, stunning...Wait what am I doing, she not cute she's a little devil! But for some reason I couldn't resist her, she was so...I moved closer to my meister lips while holding her hand, inches away from her lips...Bring~ Bring~ Bring~.

My eyes widen and I jerked away from my meisters lips, her eyes slowly opened looking puzzled. She sat up and stared at me oddly, I just stood preparing myself for and deadly Maka Chop. Maka slightly cocked her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she asked half asleep "Soul...what are you doing in my room?" I hesitated and pointed at her alarm while studdering"I-I came to w-wake y-you up." She smiled and pulled the covers away from herself, then stood out from bed, she then stretched her arms out above her and said between yawning"Thanks... for doing that,..ah.. I didn't want miss school."

I didn't reply, and just stood there like an idiot "What are you doing you Idiot, Fucking move." cursed my innereself. Maka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "Whats wrong?"My meister asked concerned, I gulped then, turned my blushing face away from her question. Maka frowned her eyebrows and bent her body to the direction my face was facing, I then turned it the other way and stuck my hand into my pockets. Maka sighed from my stubborn actions "Something must be wrong because, you're avoiding me."

[Maka's POV]

"Whats wrong with Soul, he's been weird lately?" I asked myself, being frustrated I reached out my hand towards Soul's face. I cupped his cheeks and turn his face to face mine, Soul had a surprised look on his face, and don't forgot blushing. I frowned my eyebrows even more, and asked once more "Soul whats wrong?" Soul grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his heated cheeks. He dropped my hands and headed toward my door, before he closed it he looked back and said "I don't want to talk about..." The door creaked close, hiding Soul behide it. I stared at the door for a couple of minutes then jumped around in rage and forgetting "Darn it I Forgot We're Going To Walk With Tsubaki And Black*Star Today!" I rampaged around my room sreaching for my school uniform, when I found it I glanced at the clock it said "7:30!" I shouted loudly probably waking up a baby all across town "SCHOOLS STARTS IN 30 MINTUES!" I barged out my room and rushed into bathroom to superquickly brush my teeth, I then ran into living room looking around for my weapon. He was on the couch watching t.v. I blocked the t.v. and pulled Soul over the coffee table by his arm "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Soul had frighten look on his face and just nodded.

I grabbed Soul's hand and ordered him "TRANSFORM!" Soul raised an eyebrow and asked quietly "why-" I yelled almost blowing him over "JUST DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Soul quickly transform into a scythe, I then took a couple of steps back, then charged towards the window. Soul's scythe eye widen then he screamed "What are doing, are you crazy!?" I didn't answer and keep running, I then jumped while breaking turn the glass widow shattered everywhere. I held down my skirt as we fell out of our apartment into the snow-covered sky with my pissed face, while Soul screaming bloody murder. We made impact on the icy, snow-covered street making a crater, I then ran as fast as I could go down the slick icy street in oncoming traffic. Soul closed his eyes and held his breath as we headed towards a car, I then quickly jumped over it before getting ran over. Soul heaved and huffed almost having a heart attack, I keep running towards school while dodging more cars in the snowy cold morning.

{At School.}

I sat down in my spot I usually sit at in class, same as Soul, that was almost out of breath. I looked at the clock on the wall in front of the class and smiled then looked at my partner "Aren't you happy, were not late to class." Soul glared at me and put his hand to his heart yelling in rage "Happy?! I Almost Died This Morning!" I turned away trying not to give him a Maka Chop, then replied "I didn't want to be late for class." Soul snorted "Whatever tiny-tits." I gave him a painful Maka Chop then snapped "Don't call me that!"Professor Stein rolled and said happily in his way "Good Morning everyone~" We all replied in a happy tone (expect for Soul) "Good Morning~" Professor Stein looked through his clipboard and scanned it over, He then pointed over towards Soul and me. He looked over his clipboard and said "Maka and Soul, you two have to report to the Death Room please." We both exchanged looks with confusion, then got up from our seats and walked out of the class room into the hallways. As we walked down the empty hallways I asked while putting my index finger up to my bottom lip "I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us?" My weapon shrugged and said not giving a crap "Beats me."

We entered the Death Room seeing Lord Death standing there, or floating? Me and my weapon said together "Hello Lord Death~" He waved at us and said joyfully back "Hello Maka-chan, Soul-Kun~ Thank You for Coming~." I put my hands behide my back and asked politely "Why did you call us here today, Lord Death?" He pointed to the full length mirror behide that showed and image of a girl with dark long green hair. He said still pointing at the girl "This a witch that has been terrorizing many people here in Death City..." We stood there listening carefully , Lord Death continued while frowning his eyes "Many others that tried to defeat her but failed, and were killed, since you being a 2 star meister and your weapon being a Death Scythe, You two should be able to defeated her." I made a confident face and said proudly "We will do our best Sir." Soul grinned and slooted "Don't worry, she'll be dead before you know it." Lord Death clapped that made a little red dot appear on the mirror, Lord Death said "This is where the witch, has been told to be located, So do your best and be careful." Soul and I nodded then headed towards the door that said (Exit)

{Walking Home with Maka, and Soul}

[Soul's POV]

We left foot prints in the shiny snow as we walked down the sidewalk, I rustled my hands in my pocket trying keep them warm. Maka sighed making her breath show in the cold dry air "Hey Soul do you think we should go check out that witch?" I shrugged and said bluntly "I don't care." Maka stopped and looked around, I stopped also staring at her then asked "What wrong?" Maka looked at me with concerned and confusion "I sense something." I looked around not seeing anything, I then chuckled "You must be-" Out of the corner of my crimson eye I spotted something heading towards us very fast, I squinted trying to make out what it was, the my eye quickly widen seeing the object was a huge sharp spike. I lunged forward moving Maka, protecting her and myself from the deadly, killable, and blunt object coming towards us. My meister and I fell to snowing covered sidewalk, just the huge spike puncture the last spot we were standing. Maka adverted her eyes away from the spike, but were it came from. The owner was loudly giggled in amusement with her hands on her hip, I said to my meister while helping her up "Is that the witch were after?" She nodded with a straight face, then said slowly "Must be...she has the same hair the girl had in the mirror."

The witch cupped her mouth and shouted with amusement "So these are the great fighters Lord Death sent to kill me,Haha your children and you have NO idea what you guys got yourself into." Maka said bluntly but confidently "Let's go Soul." I grinned showing my shark like teeth "Yeah, let's do this." I gripped my meister's hand and transform into a Death Scythe, Maka spun me around couple times then place my long handle on her shoulder. The witch floated there in mid-air and cooed with a smirk "Ohhh, very good spinning little girl.." The witches eyes widen and her pupils got small and snake-like "BUT CAN YOU FIGHT!" Then she chucked another long spike towards us, Maka place her foot a few feet away from herself and blocked the spike with my blade. The witch caught Maka off guard, by throwing two more spike headed towards her, they pieced through her long jacket that pulled her to the cold ground.

[Maka's POV]

I struggled trying to break loose, but failed I meet eyes with the witch that was floating a pretty long distance away from me. She snickered at me and raised a spike from the ground and aimed it at me. She snickered "Now Die.." The spike rushed towards me at top speed, I shut my eye waiting for the pain to strike my body.

I heard blood spurt out, but it wasn't my blood. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my partner holding me, my heart stopped beating and my eyes widen as far as could. I could feel blood drip onto my leg, and soak into my shirt. Soul clench my back as he said slowly "Maka..." A tear fell down my blood spattered cheek. I shut my eyes, trying not to think about the spike in Soul's back, he slightly chuckled "I'm sorry,... but I...I had to protect you. The snow melted away as Soul's blood dripped into it, I felt like the world stopped spinning and crumbled into million pieces.

I felt Soul loosen his grip on my back, and his body weight pushed against me. I opened my eyes and looked at the back of his head and shook him gently as I said with a shaky voice "S-Soul?" The spike in Soul's back disappeared in thin air and showed back in the witches clutches. I put my hand on Soul's head and gently pulled him away from my shoulder, my pupils skunk when I saw a trail of blood coming out of his slightly gapped mouth and down his chin. Tears poured out of my eyes and they fell down onto his still lifeless face, I pull him closer to my chest and squeezed him tighter. I pressed my face onto his chest "Soul...Soul...SOUL!" I screamed lifting my head away from his chest.  
I looked at Soul's pale face and sobbed "Don't leave me S-Soul...please don't leave...I n-need you, your my best friend and I never got to tell you how I...how I...feel."

The witches smirk widen as she tossed her spike into air ready to kill, she explained "Wow he must really love you if he risked his own for you, but your going to have the same fate as him, Now Di-" But a big Ninja Star knocked the spike out of the witches control, then boomeranged back to its tealed haired partner. The witch flinched towards the figure standing below her "What-who the hell are you?!" Black*Star grinned then chuckled while gasping onto Tusbaki, "I'm The Almighty Black*Star That's Going To Kick Your Ass!" The witch gritted her teeth and reappeared another spike and flinged it towards the chuckling boy.

[Black*Star's POV]

I jumped into the air then landed on the edge of the spike chuckling in amusement "Really,HAHAHA, That's All You Got?" The witch started the chuck many more spike at me, but missed. While I was dodging all her attacks I was to distracted, to she her escape. I stomped in the snow pouting "COME YOU PUSSY, COME AND FIGHT ME YOU B-!" Tsubaki interrupted and directed me "Black*Star we have to help Soul." I stopped my temper tantrum then rushed towards my best friend and his meister, I knelt down next to Maka and asked "He's no dead Yet, we just need to get him to a hospital, quick." Maka nodded. I sense she was guilty, and fearful, she was really scared and worried about Soul. But something else...I couldn't make out what it was, something...warm.


End file.
